A Complicated Knot
by Alfie949
Summary: RJ doesn't look like he's finishing this story any time soon so we decided to finish it for him. Our version of Book 11 and our first fanfic. We really like reviews, just not flames. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: RJ owns the books. We own nothing of the Wheel of time (but we really would like to own Lan and Moiraine. can we have them?). Lauriana (aka Lea) and Nataku (aka N) are our own creations although parts of their personalities might be based on characters in the series. I will say right out that Allan (aka Ace) is a clone of Lan, who does not belong to me (Lauriana). Some characters might be from other series of books, and when we get to them, we don't own them either. (We do not own Galadriel (who is owned by Tolkien) or Orlando Bloom (who is presumably owned by himself, although Lauriana would like to buy him). The background of some scenes is taken directly from the books and we DO NOT OWN IT. So basically, we don't own anything and don't sue us. There. If anyone sees something else we should say we don't own, tell us.  
  
*****  
  
An Introduction to the characters. The beginnings of this story, where our two main characters Lauriana and Nataku were first created, was originally an RPG. Basically, that RPG was between the authors Lauriana and Eres and was just for our amusement. But in that RPG, we established who our characters were, so we probably have to explain that now. If you go along with us through this information, the rest of the story is funny and interesting (we hope).  
  
Lauriana Elisa Alverond, Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah (abbreviated LEA) Physical description: 5'5". green eyes. golden strawberry blond hair. Thin. Extraordinarily beautiful, almost to the extreme of Lanfear. Strength approx. equal to Nynaeve. Talents with Fire, Foretelling, Visions, Healing, balefire.  
  
Father is Malkieri, mother is Andoran nobility. Hobbies: dancing, reading, manipulating, discussing the book, The Nine Rings Background: She came to the Tower at 16, spending 3 years as a novice and 4 as an Accepted. She is best friends with Nataku, who arrived at the Tower on the same day as she did and was raised at the same time to each new level. She finds Nataku somewhat strange at times but accepts her idiosyncrasies. Lea also deeply regrets Nataku's ajah choice, and cannot possibly understand why she chose it. Lea can be commanding, imperious, and have just the average Aes Sedai (abbreviated AS) attitude. Basically, all that happened in the RPG was that Lea and Nataku went to the Borderlands to get Lea a warder. Lea bonded Ace, and they returned to the Tower where this story starts.  
  
Nataku (no last name known), AS of the Blue Ajah. (abbreviated N) Physical description: Average height. Violet eyes. Black hair. Very beautiful. Strength approx. equal to Nynaeve. Talents with Earth, Healing, Listening to the Wind, balefire.  
  
National origin is unknown, but Lea suspects that somehow she is from the Land of Madmen, a continent Lea has heard of from Browns that lies far to the south of the main continent. Most people avoid this continent, because, like the name says, most people there are mad (male channelers and just plain mad people) and there is no civilizaton. How N came here is a mystery. N is fiercely loyal to Lea, the Blue, and then the Tower, in that order. She has an obsession with moonstones, which she enjoys collecting. She has also discovered many secret rooms in the Library and likes to ward things to keep her privacy. Currently she has no warder. Lea and N have just recently gained the ageless look of AS. On their trip to the Borderlands, as well as in N's hidden library rooms, they have found many (ter)/(sa) angreal.  
  
Thank you for going with us through this and hope the rest is more interesting. Lauriana generally writes the chapters with Lea's POV. Eres writes w/ N's POV.  
  
*****  
  
Book 11: A Complicated Knot  
  
"To tie up loose ends is to simply create a really complicated knot." -graffiti found on a wall in Tar Valon during the rule of Elaida.  
  
Prologue After an awesome & interesting jaunt into the Borderlands and neighboring blight, Lea & N returned to tar valon a warder and a whole friggin lot of angreal richer, not to mention having lengthened their "People We've Insulted/Angered/Confused" list. THAT had it's own special book now that both AS kept a copy of in their belt pouches. And, unsurprisingly, none of N's moonstones were missing—by now, they're locked up safer than they would be were they in the infamous MATRIX/LOTR storage bunker. But, in the meantime, Lea was contemplating having a Foretelling—a really long Foretelling. So, instead of wasting all that breath, she and N went to the local Borders and picked up a Book on Tape, told by Galadreal (sp?), and were now sitting in N's secret room in the library in comfy bean bag chairs eating ho-hos pilfered from Laras (the privileges of being AS), and had been for quite some time. ACE, w/ his cool new cloak, was guarding the door, although he was somewhat superfluous—N had so many intruder traps in there that even she channeled/moved with extreme care. The calm ethereal voice of G. filled the room (still): "...Bashere shook his head. 'apparently a member of their royal family has arrived. Suroth wants u to meet someone called the Daughter of the 9 moons.' Thunder rolled again for distant lightning. End of book 10. On to Book 11, the FINAL BOOK. The wheel of time turns and ages come...AND go...and every last 1 of u is too friggin senile to remember what u should (Lea interjects, "Told u we should have gotten the "as told by Orlando" version). A wind rose on the sea of storms, and actually it WAS a beginning, seeing as it just rose. It rose some more, until it reached hurricane strength, and wiped out that slutty, cavier obsessed little nation of Mayene. Serendipitously for the Light, all of the Forsaken (except Mesana, for humorous reasons), that creepy fade, and the tremendously annoying Mazrim Taim, were all having a preemptive "we rule the world and u don't" party on the beach there and headed the list of the dead when that tsunami wave came in. their bodies were later balefired by 2 somewhat mysterious AS that wandered by, 1 looking hotter than Lanfear and the other defiantly telling everyone 'the shadow'll never get my moonstones now!' (N interjects: "an AS after my own heart—I'd love to meet her") More on them later. Mesana wasn't dead because she had her hands full at the Tower, being Danielle of the Brown, Laras of the Kitchens, and (sometimes) Alvarian of the Psychopathically Insane. Rest assured, she topped the "Light Friends Should Kill These People Now" list. The wind continued up to cairhein, picking up an unknown because the author is too lazy to check amount of palm sized black and white discs w/ sinuous lines down the middle. The discs were hurled through the window of a random manor out in the middle of no where, supposedly a good place for crazies, swordsmen, braidtuggers, and Cadsune to convalesce after almost killing everyone in the world with their grandiose, I-don't-even-know-if-this-will-work stunt. the braidtugger sniffed and pulled on her braid, saying 'about time we collected all those. Somebody fix this window' before she wandered off. Suddenly, in a time far, far away (or maybe not so far if time is a circle) a curious gateway spontaneously opened into what appeared to be a wrek (sp?) room w/ comfy beanbags—". Garble-tape dies-don't ask. Lea: "what the—" there was reason for Lea to b concerned . a curious gateway simultaneously going to the basement of the stone of tear and the "random manor out in the middle of nowh...*OOC: u know" had opened with "999 NE-go through to save the world" above it. N: "what year r we in Lea?" "753 NE" "oooh, the fuuutuuree, we should go and save the world like the sign says" "ok-I'll deal w/ moiraine while u deal w/ the braidtugger. We'll meet up w/ Mat. Remember, 1st person to fufill as many prophecies as possible wins whatever they want. Come on ACE" the 2 friends stepped through, followed by ACE, the helpful bellhop who carried all of the moonstones and objects of Power. The gateway closed behind them. A spider moved in the wrek room, and instantly was zapped to dust in a terrible swirl of pain and Power that shook the foundations of the library and made people wonder if Dragonmount was erupting. Then all was silent. Afterall, the 2 coolest people ever had left that time. For good? 


	2. “We’re Off To See The Wizard”

CH. 1 "We're Off To See The Wizard" Lea and ace stepped through the gateway quickly, and before lea could turn to see where N was, it had snapped shut. Lea wasn't really worried though. It all felt right somehow. Even being in a really dusty, moldy basement that looked like it needed some serious redecorating. She immediately knew that she was in the Stone of Tear from the twisted redstone doorframe that caught her eye. Uncharacteristically oblivious to the objects of Power that cluttered the room, she was drawn to the door like iron filings to a lodestone. "ace, I need u to...guard the door, yeah." Ace seemed all to happy to comply.  
  
With that, lea stepped through. And wondered if she was suddenly abducted by X-files aliens. Blinding white light hit her, but in a moment it was gone. When her vision cleared, two really weird...people stood in front of her in yellow togas. Hmm. I guess the foxes have taken up residence w/ the snakes since moi did her little stunt. ehh. Whatever. Then, the two spoke in unison, and needless to say, It Was Friggin Creepy. If lea had her way, she would rather have teatime & crumpets w/ 1 of the eyeless. "You have brought no lamps, no torches, as the agreement was, and is, and ever will be. You have no iron? No instruments of music?"  
  
lea considered these questions very carefully. Since she was AS, she couldn't just say, "yeah, I have all those things, what r u gonna do about it?" but there were plenty of ways around that little Oath. Then, she had an ephipany: technically, she DID have all those things. She could make a torch above her hand with Fire, she could sing, if necessary, and although she thought N had some better ability w/ Earth than she did, she could still convert her steel belt knife to iron. Ohhhh, it was so tempting to point out all these things. NO. Must. Control. Self. Must. Rescue. Moi. Calm. Flowers. River.  
  
Back under control, lea finally answered: "I didn't intentionally bring any of these things w/ me. You must b aware that I can channel though, and there's nothing we can do about that" there Better not be. "I want to see the fo...um, elfinn, please. You know, the ones u can make deals w/." The intensely disappointed snakey 1 wandered off, while the foxy 1 looked ready to do a jig. W/ a singsong, "follow me" it started skipping down the hallway, even singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz, because, because, ..." if lea hadn't been disturbed before, which she had been, she was Disturbed now. Praying to the Light that she wasn't involved w/ homicidal maniacs, she hurried off after the fellow she now decided to name Bob. THIS was going to be a day to remember.  
  
After going in circles for about an hour, w/ Bob still singing and skipping ("...because of the wonderful things he does..."), lea wondered whether Bob was actually a Certified-Elfinn-Steal-Your-Soul-Dealmaker or just an escapee from the Elfinn Meadows Insane Asylum. Lea was leaning toward the latter. His toga could just have been a modified straight jacket afterall. She was considering starting a round, w/ her singing "this is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends..." but she wasn't sure if that would violate the Agreement. D*** Agreement. When lea was just about to balefire him for making her feet hurt, he suddenly stopped-the skipping and the singing-in front of a room that she swore had NOT been there 2 sec. ago.  
  
Happily leaving her insane guide, She entered into a circular domed room, empty except for three large pedestals with foxies sitting on top of them. Before they could get a word out, lea started: "yeah, I know. You want stuff, I want stuff, we make a deal. *pulling out a large sack that the reader would swear had not been there a moment ago* let's see. I'll trade you 1 shoots and ladders game and 1 dvd player and 1 dvd w/ 5 seasons of this years Award Nominee for Best Soap Opera 'the young and the boring'". This news seemed to excite them immensely. An endless supply of Emotions. And a shoots and ladders game. Yuummy. It seemed that they were ready to grant her anything. Lea thought, good thing they don't know about battery lifetimes. She told them, "In return, I want Moi, who u are holding captive, to return w/ me, unharmed." They seemed to be expecting more demands. Hmm. Interesting. Two more wishes.  
  
"I also want...an entire new wardrobe, all in the latest fashions of every country, in silk, w/ lots of embroidery, of every color that every existed, delivered to my rooms in the Tower when I get some...I guess I should also get a souvenir for N...I want a lifetime supply of moonstones, delivered to N right now" three voices chimed "Done." (N's pocket simultaneously got a lot heavier.) And Bob appeared w/ a rather annoyed little woman in a ripped, blue dress and blue stone dangling from her forehead. Lea yelled "MOI!" running over and hugging the woman. Moi seemed somewhat bewildered by this strange Green, but she was happy to see ANYONE who wasn't a fox or snake, and so reciprocated the hug.  
  
Then, before Bob could start in on an encore, they ran for their lives to the entrance (it was really only 10 feet away from the circular room...it was kinda funny, too...the foxies on the pedestals were alarmed to see Bob, and were whispering to each other. Lea had caught the phrases "lifetime sentence" and "...was agreed he was NEVER to be let out from the padded..." as she was fleeing). Lea and moi flung themselves through the door, in proper "we're ducking a massive explosion here" fashion, diving through the curtain of brilliant light, and onto the dusty floor.  
  
Ace looked around, his expression asking "what kept u?" Introductions were in order. "Hi, moi, I'm lea, Green AS from 753. that's my warder, ACE, and a prophecy told us that things were really looking bad for the Light friends, so we were transported here. You're my idol, btw. You don't really need to tell us anything about yourself as we already know EVERYTHING, even your last boyfriend from about thirty years ago, Cormanes, and your fav. Love novels, Hearts of Flame. Id explain, but it'd take to long. I have a friend, N of the Blue, she's dealing w/ Rand at the moment"  
  
Moi had been puzzled and then Disturbed by this introduction, but at the mention of Rand, she grew slightly fanatic, "how is he? Is he ok? Is he saving the world? Not trusting any AS, even Verin and Alvarian? Making new friends at camp?"  
  
lea answered yes to all these questions, leaving the camp one blank and assuming that Moi needed time to recover from her ordeal. "come on, Moi. *lea opens gateway* We're going to all meet up at Mat's place. He's a general btw, he can't lose-really, its physically impossible for him. Lan and Nyna are married by the way. And rand's shacking up w/ Elayne, Avi, and Min. and Egwene's the amrylin of the REBEL AS and elaida's leading the Tower AS, and there are lots of random armies, aiel, and male channelers running around. Rand also cleansed saidin, and wont trust anyone except Cadsune, who needs to teach him the difference b/n strong & hard, along w/ laughing and balling like a baby. I think that about sums it all up" moi suddenly realized that becoming captive to save rand might not have been the best choice. The world really needed her. With a sense of purpose, the 3 of them stepped through the gateway. 


	3. Start of the chain gang

The start of the chain gang  
  
Nataku was dumped by the mysterious, or not so mysterious considering it had had   
  
a sign above it, gateway in a basement which was apparently part of the place where   
  
reincarnated dragons, braidtuggers, their warders, cadsuanes, and various other   
  
crazy people happened to frequent. While Nataku was contemplating just what to   
  
do next another gateway *there certainly seemed to be a lot of them around*   
  
appeared w/ a sign that said `from sword of truth dimension'(authors note: this is   
  
from the Sword of Truth series and has nothing to do w/ wot, but lea and I really   
  
like this character so Im going w/ creative liscence and bringing her in)   
  
sot dimension: Cara was feeding the chipmunks at the confessors palace, Reggie,   
  
the one missing part of its tail was acting very strange.it was hopping up and down   
  
in circles.strange even for a chipmunk. While watching this strange spectacle a   
  
gateway opened and reggie stopped.what it was doing.he sniffed the air and ran   
  
through, "nooooooooooooooooo!" Cara not wanting to lose her chipmunk friend ran   
  
through too.  
  
Nataku watched the gateway as first a chipmunk and then a woman in red leather   
  
came through it, the chipmunk promptly fell asleep while the woman stood up   
  
looking rather confused. When she spotted Nataku she stared, Nataku stared right   
  
back, they both stared. While staring Nataku decided that the chipmunk should be   
  
staring too, interestingly, it woke up and did just that. After about ten minutes they   
  
all(including the chipmunk) came to an understanding: everyone else in the room   
  
was insane. That settled, the woman in red leather decided to speak "my name is   
  
Cara and this is reggie," she paused "reggie is a chipmunk and I am a mord sith"   
  
"oh, im Nataku but for the rest of this fanfic I will be refered to as N, and I am an   
  
Aes Sedai" another pause "what is a mord sith?"  
  
"a mord sith protects the lord rahl, tortures people, and somtimes feeds chipmunks,   
  
but our main purpose is to stand around and look threatening" N nodded "what is an   
  
aes sedai?"  
  
"aes sedai are channelers that spend most of their time plotting against each other,   
  
confusing people, and in some cases making misguided attempts to save the   
  
world.im doing that now, want to help?"  
  
Cara nodded "ok"  
  
N-"want to be my warder?"  
  
C-"what do I do?"  
  
N-"stand around and look threatening"  
  
C-"sure."  
  
~*~*~  
  
cara, now N's warder, and N -reggie had mysteriously dissapeared- had left the   
  
basement in search of the dragon reborn. and N was getting bored, never a good   
  
thing.finally they walked into a room where a woman w/ a long braid was sitting   
  
examining a number of thin black and white discs. An aes sedai if the shawl she   
  
was wearing was anything to go by *and a yellow* N thought w/ disdain, she had   
  
yet to find a yellow that didnt think she was gift from the creator himself just   
  
because she had a talent for healing.the braided woman looked up at their arrival  
  
J  
  
nyneave looked up sensing another channeler in the room, surprised to find an aes   
  
sedai, a blue by her shawl, standing in the doorway next to a woman in a full-body   
  
red leather outfit. The first question on Nyneaves mind was `how can anyone wear   
  
something so spactacularly scandalous?' she sniffed and then the thought was   
  
replaced w/ `are they evil?' considering that they hadnt made a grand entrance   
  
boasting about how they were un-killable and they hadnt tried to kill her yet, nyna   
  
was leaning towards `no'; the next question was `are they a threat?' because you   
  
didnt have to be evil to be a threat *just look at cadsuane* the one did look very   
  
threatening *must be the leather*; "who are you? And what are you doing here?"   
  
nyna asked smoothly.  
  
"my name is N, im an AS from the past, this is my warder as of about 20 minutes   
  
ago, she's from another reality, and we're here to save the world," she replied.   
  
Now this was interesting, one was from the past and the other from another world   
  
the wheel really did weave as it willed.strange but Rand was ta'verin, the   
  
strongest since Hawkwing, which conveniently explained away everything from   
  
bubbles of evil to how every battle he was involved in, w/ thousands of men   
  
involved (channeling or otherwise), was easily won w/o any major problems or   
  
complications. So that was dealt w/, they were here because the wheel wanted them   
  
to be, and the wheel was on their side because if it wasnt everyone was pretty much   
  
doomed. " well you had better talk to Rand then" getting up, nyna motioned for N   
  
and cara to follow.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nyna led them down a series of halls until they entered a `nicely sized' sitting room   
  
aka throne room.*honestly some people just couldnt let go of the whole `bigger is   
  
better' thing.*  
  
Rand was sitting around waiting.for something.he really wasnt sure what, his   
  
ta'verin self just attracted things he needed.or really didnt want, like cadsuane,   
  
but something was coming, he was sure of it. As the door opened everyone else in   
  
the room looked up, bashere, logain, cadsuane, min, loial, and various other   
  
ashaman and sla-aes sedai-not slaves no.nyneave walked in the door looking   
  
almost happy. Some thing was not right, in fact it was very wrong, this was   
  
nyneave.judging by the looks on every bodies faces, except cadsune and logain,   
  
and himself of coarse because he was the dragon reborn and nobody could read   
  
him, they noticed the absurdity of a nyna that wasnt about to bite everybodies'   
  
heads off. This was strange, it got even stranger when she was followed by what   
  
was apparently an aes sedai and a woman in skintight red leather.that one looked   
  
threatening.rand glanced at cadsuane, who looked about ready to bolt for the   
  
door.apparently she knew them, or at least one of them. Min looked at the   
  
unknown aes sedai and immediately started laughing.  
  
n surveyed everyone in the room, there was the dragon reborn, and laughing   
  
histerically in his lap was the viewer if she wasnt mistaken.and   
  
cadsuane.*interesting*."I am N and this is my warder cara, everybody needs to   
  
go to mat's base camp."   
  
Everyone just stared at her for a second before cadsuane stated calmly "you   
  
dissapeared a few hundred years ago along w/ that friend of yours lea and her   
  
warder, and were declared dead by the tower not long after."   
  
"yes" was n's brilliant reply.   
  
"then what makes you think that you can come in here and start ordering evryone   
  
around?"  
  
just then a chipmunk climbed through the window carrying something, and cara   
  
speaking for the first time called out "reggie!" said chipmunk stopped in front of n   
  
and dropped what it was carrying and ran over to cara who picked him up. Min who   
  
was just beginning to get control of her laughter looked at n and then cadsuane and   
  
burst out laughing again. N calmly picked up what was apparently a damane leash   
  
and collar, and walked over to cadsuane who stared defiantly back, either she didnt   
  
know what it was or she was banking on n not having the audacity to leash a fellow   
  
aes sedai, the next thing anybody knew she had a collar on her neck and n was   
  
wearing the bracelet.the look of indignation on cadsuane's face was so comical all   
  
of the ashaman and rand started to laugh, them being the only ones who dared to   
  
aside from min who was already laughing. Cadsuane, though she could no longer   
  
channel w/o n's permission, was not helpless she hit rand in the side w/ a stick,   
  
hard. How she acquired said stick, nobody knew but since they were in a room w/ a   
  
ta'verin it didnt matter. Rand having bit hit rather painfully started crying which in   
  
turn caused the other ashaman to laugh so hard there were tears flowing down their   
  
faces, min stopped laughing, looked around and muttered "well that takes care of   
  
that" 


End file.
